


What a Darling Night

by CeleryCube_StackableTomatoes



Series: Chill in the wind but warm in Georg’s arms [1]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: (Canon Plot unrelated), Alternate Universe, F/M, Remy Thea, Skylar Georg, Thea is a Rilow, except for Fräulein Großebüstenhalter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleryCube_StackableTomatoes/pseuds/CeleryCube_StackableTomatoes
Summary: It’s Thea’s big night. She stands backstage for the first time, preparing herself for her dance performance. She feels quite worthless really, like she has the littlest prior knowledge of dancing and that there’s no way she’ll score. She used to dance with her mother when her father played piano, took classes, but had never danced in front of an audience like this. On top of all of that, there’s another problem! This one is bigger than the crowd and her family’s high expectations— Her piano accompanist is none other than Georg Zirschnitz.





	What a Darling Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never posted on here, so this is foreign territory. Also this fic is OLD but I finally finished it up and it’s here now.

The brunette stood backstage, trying to sneak a glance at the audience. Her Mama had taken her glasses for the day, claiming that when it was time to perform, the audience would rather “see her pretty eyes than those glasses”.

She stepped back from the curtain, scanning the other duet partners as they prepared. A tad of jealousy weighed on her heart, making her decide that she too wanted comfort from her duet-partner. Therefore, once she spotted the lanky blur, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Georg squealed and stumbled backwards into her. She urgently picked up her foot, avoiding his shoe and narrowly escaping her foot getting stepped on. She let go as quickly as she had arrived.

He turned to face her, “Oh, I should’ve known it was you.”

Thea scrunched her nose up, rolling her eyes. “Ah, mhm, what a disappointment.”

“No, I didn’t mean— not like that,” He clasped his hands together, searching his brain for the right words. After a minute of nothing, he dropped it and changed the subject. “Why did you do that?” He asked quietly.

“Everyone else is,” She exaggerated, gesturing over to one of the pairs.

“They’re dating, Thea.” He laughed, shaking his head and smiling down at her. That made sense, they were awfully touchy. “As for us? We are not.”

Thea grouchily defended herself. “I don’t care,” She wouldn’t admit her misinterpretation and stood by her actions. “You better be ready to perform, I’m not letting you ruin my big night.” And be quiet with your stupid face, you’re not better than me, so don’t act like it.

“Your big night? Uh huh. Well, I’ll try not to. But I apologize in advance, because I have a premonition that my hand is going to slip.” He admitted.

“I don’t know what pre...prem,” she trailed off, “means, but do not say it. You’ll jynx us and I can’t handle that.”

“Too late.” He chuckled. But she found nothing funny about it. Instead, she gave him a look that nearly made him feel guilty for opening his mouth in the first place. “Okay, okay... We’ll do wonderfully?”

“Not that either, my gosh!” She shook her head and stared at him with disgust.

“Well, what do you want me to say, woman?”

Thea let out a dramatic sigh, “I just want… us to go out on stage and do what we do. Whether it is good or bad isn’t up to us to decide, fate will.”

“Not a very efficient way to live,” mumbled Georg. Before Thea was able to snap back at him, she heard applause coming from the audience. 

Her heart jumped back into action.

One more performance, then it would be their turn. That snapped Thea back to reality, glancing around. If she and Georg kept fighting, they’d have no on-stage chemistry.

She grabbed his hands from his sides as he opened his mouth in protest. Ew. His hands were sweaty. She softened her glare and looked up at him. “Georg, we have to work together. You’re so very good at piano. You can do this. Don’t rush it and I won’t either.”

He nodded, taken aback by the sudden change of personality. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Fine. Come on now,” She said, leading him to the curtain. They were still hand-in-hand, and it felt like her heart was racing around in her ribcage. Is it nerves or is it the boy? That thought alone made her cringe. Most of the time, she couldn’t decipher what the source of most of her feelings were. Now was no different, maybe even more so. This time, she was determined to find out.

Thea was filled with anticipation and stressing herself out. I have too many layers on, what if I can’t move? What if I trip? She wanted to make up an excuse, leave, and cry, but she was a Rilow. She wasn’t taught to back out. Additionally, the thought of ruining her rouge was upsetting. She closed her eyes, leaning against Georg’s arm as her final attempt to chill. To her surprise, he squeezed her hand. And she fell absolutely smitten. At that moment it felt like she could do anything.

And what a moment it was. Just in time, their act was introduced on stage and it was then that they were supposed to walk out and perform.

Georg let go of her hand, walking out to the piano and taking his place. She followed, taking her place in the middle of the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> the summary was originally longer than the story itself. send help.


End file.
